There are many times in a construction jobsite where no electrical power is available. Accordingly, many construction workers rely on portable generators that can supply power to their power tools.
For most construction jobsites, it is desirable to have a generator that can supply at least about 3 kilowatts peak. Such generators typically weigh at least 120 pounds. They are also bulky and difficult to carry inside a house, forcing a user to carry such generator upstairs or use very long extension cords if the user needs to do some work inside the house.
Small portable generators are available for such situations. These generators weigh about 30 pounds, but only output about 750 watts, which is not enough to run multiple tools at a jobsite.